


The Key

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna, Dennee and a rada'han</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland.

"Do you trust me?" Denna asked, her arms wrapped around the Confessor's waist, hugging her from behind. Dennee stared into the mirror before them, her eyes fixed on the prison that fit so neatly around her neck.

"Of course I do," She answered, finally. Her voice was quiet. "I love you." She smiled sadly.

Denna smiled back and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We don't have to do this, you know. If you're not ready…" Denna said as she brought a hand up to stroke the Confessor's cheek.

"I am ready. I want to be with you, more than anything." She sighed, "It's just…"

"I know." She traced her fingers along the rada'han which rested along the Confessor's neck. "Your power is as much a part of you as mine is of me…" She then brought her right hand down to remove her agiel from her belt. She set it down on the dresser before them. She did the same with the next one.

Dennee couldn't think of anything to say, but a single tear fell and that was more than enough for Denna to understand. The Mord'Sith gently wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"We can find another way." She suggested sincerely. There was something so delicate yet so powerful about Dennee Amnell which always managed to turn this Mord'Sith into an entirely different creature – a human, a woman.

"There is no other way…" she placed a hand over Denna's left hand which remained wrapped around her waist.

"We'll find one anyway." She smirked.

"It's only one night, right?" Dennee returned her smirk.

Denna nodded. "It's your choice, Dennee."

Dennee sighed, squeezing Denna's left hand lovingly.

"I want to be with you." Dennee whispered.

"I know." She whispered back as she caressed Dennee's cheek.

"No, I mean…" she turned to face her lover, still wrapped in her arms. "I want to be with you." She brought her arms up and stretched them out over Denna's shoulders, her fingers meeting behind the Mord'Sith's head. "Forever." She whispered before leaning into a passionate kiss.

Denna sighed happily as they parted lips, she wanted more, _so much more_ , but she would not rush her lover. She wanted it to be the best experience they ever shared, not something that _had_ to be done.

She smiled as she pulled out the key, she raised it up to eye level and spoke softly "if you change your mind, the key is right here." She brought Dennee's hand down and placed the key within her palm.

The Confessor smiled back and squeezed the key for a moment. Without a word, she told the beautiful blonde that she loved her and kissed her again. At that moment, within the sexual heat, she knew it was what she wanted. She threw the key behind her towards the dresser and pulled herself closer to her lover. Dennee realized she never should have second guessed this choice, because she knew that if she had to, she would give up all her power to be with her and she knew that Denna would be just as willing.

They made their way to the bed and consummated the love they had suppressed for so long. It was the hottest, most magical night either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
